


hello from the other side

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (I apologise for this), (also it's kind of triggery?), (kira just isn't emotionally right and it's implied that she isn't taking care of herself), (this has no happy ending), (this is the first thing i've done for the bingo since august holy shit), (to some extent), Angst, Break Up, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Phone Calls, based on hello by adele, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just," Kira takes a deep breath. Her eyes sting. Her <i>heart</i> stings. "I missed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello from the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> Written for the awesome [izzygaywood](http://izzygaywood.tumblr.com/), who requested: _For the Teen Wolf drabble thing - Kira/Isaac + 22? (Or Kira/Anyone if you don't ship Kira/Isaac)_. This is my first attempt at the pairing (and was going to be my first real attempt at writing Isaac, if he had been written in this with any dialogue, which is honestly the main reason this is from Kira's perspective).
> 
> 22\. “No matter where you are, or who you’re with, I will always truly, completely, love you.” + "I love you, okay." (The latter is a square on my tw bingo card, which I finally got around to writing for!)

"Hello, it's me."

A pause. A moment of waiting. She teeters on her feet, bouncing on her heels. The air is fresh around her, grass brushing against the bare skin of her legs.

"Kira, in case you didn't remember. I doubt you do," she amends, pulling her lip between her teeth. The park is, luckily, empty, so no one can be witness to the silent tears pouring down her cheeks, uncaring of the exposure and vulnerability of the situation.

"It's just," Kira takes a deep breath. Her eyes sting. Her _heart_ stings. "I missed you."

"It's been what... two years, maybe three?" 

The question is mostly directed at herself, seeing as there is no one listening, no one available to answer. Part of her wonders how she could forget, but she knows that every night she'd try to, try to erase the memories, all of them, out of her head. It was a failure, always. They just seemed to engrave themselves deeper into her skull. But, fortunately or unfortunately, the numbers always seem to get jumbled.

"Let's go for three. Three years since I last saw you, Isaac. I'm not even sure if this is still your number."

Kira laughs a little at the end, a fake, little chuckle that sounds heartbreaking, even to her own ears.

"Do you remember the way things used to be? Who I was? I don't think I could ever get your face out of my mind. Those blond curls, those baby blues, those strong cheekbones... That pale skin, that secret patch of freckles that swirled over and danced around your collarbones, that small tattoo that decorated your ankle..."

It pains her to continue. There's a pang deep down from even just picturing him in her head, the picture of absolute perfection, which a simple smile on his lips ((because those smirks, the twist of his mouth that was so common, never felt like it was genuine, never felt important, but when he grinned, oh God, when he grinned, he was the most beautiful boy Kira had ever seen)) and little comments escaping his lips ((because Isaac was always snarky and stand-offish when mad and furious, but quiet when sad and downhearted, but the inbetween, when he was truly happy, was filled with those small moments when he would just whisper into her hair and giggle, full of love and life)).

She can already imagine him in front of her, a scarf around his neck, that trademark, blue, knitted one, the one she had gotten him for a Christmas back when a present was too hard to buy and when she thought of Isaac all she could think was scarves. Maybe he'd be in that jumper too, oversized and grey, the one he always wore indoors, when he snuggled into her on the couch. That one was always soft.

"I haven't changed much. Or at least, that's what Malia says," Kira shrugs. "My hair's a little longer. I haven't went out to get it cut in a while."

There are things she wants to say: _I'm paler too. I'm skinnier. I look terrible. I haven't went out in fear of seeing you, but I stay in because I don't want to go out without you._ But she can't say those words. Isaac doesn't deserve to hear that.

"I haven't seen Boyd or Erica in a while. Last time I saw them, I could almost see you. I caught a hint of your scarf. They saw me run away, I think."

Kira thinks of what to say, but settles on the truth. "Scott misses you. He goes out for Mexican every Sunday, but he gets this pained look on his face. You were his best friend, after Stiles. So does he, actually. You probably think that's suprising, seeing as he never seemed to like you all that much, but he does. You were one of the only ones to be sarcastic right back at him."

"Derek, Cora and Malia do as well. They don't say it, but they do. You know the Hales, they aren't the best at showing emotions."

"You're probably wondering why I bothered to call you after so long," Kira states, and he probably will, when he listens to this message. "It's just..."

"I love you, okay," her voice cracks and her heart breaks as she utters the words that have haunted her for a very long time. "I've never stopped loving you."

"Not when you walked out of out door. Not when you called me to tell me it was over. Not when you packed up all of your things and drove away. Not when you saw me across the street when you were hand in hand with your new girlfriend. Not when you ran away when you saw me at that party. Not when you moved across the world."

"How's France, by the way? Is it as pretty as it sounds? Is Allison enjoying it?" She tries not to sound bitter. She fails.

"Part of me... No, all of me, wants to be her. You got engaged, didn't you? Wonder when the wedding is. If you want to, please invite me. I'd like to see you one last time, before I know you'll never be mine ever again. I want to congratulate you. Allison's a lovely girl. You're lucky to have her. She's lucky to have you."

"Isaac," Kira stops. Gives herself a moment to slow her fast beating heart. Lets the tears fall. And then, she says it.

"Isaac Lahey, no matter where you are, or who you�re with, I will always truly, completely, love you."

"I'm going to be in love with you forever," she's sobbing now, and she assumes someones already walked by, seen her, noticed the state she's in, maybe even laughed, but she couldn't care less, and it's not like she'd notice anyone, through the blur of water. "I have no doubt about that."

"Just... I'm sorry for whatever I did. I apologise if I ever forgot about anything or treated you wrong or just, anything, anything at all. I'm absolutely sorry for everything."

"And, goodbye."

She doesn't get a reply back.


End file.
